


Что тебе снилось?

by Plastic_Mind, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Violence, WTF_Starbucks_Team_non-competition
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После падения хеликэрриеров Зимний солдат не возвращается. Ни через неделю, ни через месяц, ни через два года. Баки не возвращается тоже. Хотя все эти два года Стив отчаянно его ищет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что тебе снилось?

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** частичное AU, оборотень!Баки, отчасти вдохновлено командным клипом со второго левела [«You Are A Memory»](http://wtfcombat2015.diary.ru/p202580498.htm) (автор: **Loks** ).
> 
>   
>  The wasted years have passed so slowly   
>  Without connection to my only   
>  The end is near defining lonely   
>  Is anybody there to show me
> 
> _ Les Friction — String Theory _   
> 

После падения хеликэрриеров Зимний солдат не возвращается. Ни через неделю, ни через месяц, ни через два года. 

Баки не возвращается тоже, хотя все это время Стив его отчаянно ищет. Сначала — целенаправленно, выбив у Фьюри полгода полной свободы, потом — в перерывах между миссиями, раз за разом испытывая сверхчеловеческий запас сил и прочности. А когда ловит на себе встревоженные взгляды Сэма, Наташи или Клинта, только отмахивается. Его открытая улыбка давно перестала работать. 

Стив не дурак — круги под глазами, осунувшееся лицо — он каждое утро смотрит на себя в зеркало. Но прекратить поиски не может.

***

Как-то вечером Стив сидит один в баре. Алкоголь на него по-прежнему не действует, но вне миссий он всё чаще начинает проваливаться в какое-то мутное полузабытьё, и бар — как раз то место, где проще всего сделать вид, что так и надо. Когда кто-то кладёт руку ему на плечо, Стив оборачивается, готовый увидеть Сэма, Наташу, да даже Фьюри — но вместо этого сталкивается лицом к лицу с Тони.

— Дерьмово выглядишь, Кэп. — Тони облокачивается на стойку и машет бармену. — То же самое, — указывает на почти полный стакан Стива.

Пьют они молча. Стив не говорит о Баки или Зимнем солдате, Тони не говорит об отце и матери. Только улыбается изредка одними губами, смотря куда-то сквозь стройный ряд бутылок за спиной бармена. 

Стив никогда не думал, что Тони Старк способен молчать больше пяти минут кряду, не будучи занятым своими изобретениями. Как и не думал, что его самого не будет напрягать общество Тони, пока они не сработались получше. 

С каждым глотком дышать становится легче — мутное полузабытье сменяется привычной расслабленной концентрацией.

Когда они уже выходят из бара, Тони внезапно говорит:

— Пока не даст себе право на второй шанс — он не вернётся. 

Имени тот не называет, но Стив сразу понимает, о ком речь. Он не хочет верить, что Тони прав, потому что как никто знает, насколько упрямым бывал Баки и в лучшие времена. 

Стив вдруг чувствует неловкость, он даже с Наташей или Сэмом не был так откровенен, хоть и произнёс за этот вечер едва ли пару реплик: 

— Спасибо тебе, за сегодня.

Тони только машет рукой в ответ. Он слегка пошатывается от количества выпитого и приваливается к стене, пытаясь выудить из кармана ключи от машины, потом кидает их Стиву.

— Поведёшь ты. — И нахально улыбается. — Иначе Пеппер меня убьёт.

***

Спустя два года после событий на берегу Потомака Стив наконец перестаёт гоняться за призраками. Он начинает нормально спать, колесить по всей стране на мотоцикле между миссиями — и ещё больше работать.

Но иногда призраки ходят за тобой по пятам.

 

— Кэп, ты там как? 

Голос Вдовы в наушнике словно хлопок выстрела — Стив едва не вздрагивает от неожиданности. И мираж рассеивается — Стив не понимает, как мог минуту назад принять Соколиного глаза, стоящего на крыше соседней высотки, за Баки.

— Порядок. — Стив для верности поднимает руку, выставив вверх большой палец.

Ответа он уже не слышит, потому что звук скорых и правительственной кавалерии берёт площадь в кольцо, почти оглушая. 

Санитары и военные заступают на вахту, принимаются осматривать раненых и расчищать то, что ещё несколько минут назад было полем боя.

***

После сегодняшней миссии Стив решает на какое-то время задержаться в городе.

Пару часов он вместе с Мстителями проводит в невзрачном ресторанчике с дешёвой, но очень вкусной едой. Когда начинают расходиться, от предложения Брюса подбросить его до дома Стив отказывается, обещает поймать такси — но так этого и не делает. Домой он возвращается пешком.

Миссия затянулась на несколько недель, и Стив только пару раз за всё это время ночевал в своей квартире, предпочитая гостевые апартаменты в Башне Старка. 

Во время его отсутствия за квартирой присматривает нанятая прислуга, но приобретение продуктов в сферу её обязанностей не входит, поэтому Стив решает, что неплохо бы купить хоть что-то из еды. 

С тех пор как очнулся в двадцать первом веке, Стив испытывает какую-то иррациональную нелюбовь к гипермаркетам, зато все магазинчики и лавки в округе помнит наперечёт. Через пару улиц как раз будет местечко, которое держит старик-китаец, он частенько засиживается на работе допоздна, смотрит кабельное или вырезает всякие фигурки из дерева. 

Вот и сегодня, лишь мельком взглянув на Стива и кивнув, хозяин лавки возвращается к просмотру телевизора. На кассе Стив обменивается с ним парой-другой реплик и выходит из магазина с увесистым пакетом продуктов и парой деревянных фигурок в кармане. 

Быстро темнеет, и на улице уже довольно прохладно, но Стива это не сильно заботит. Вместо того, чтобы придерживаться обычного маршрута, он делает небольшой крюк и выходит на многолюдную улицу. 

Притормаживает у автобусной остановки — десять, пятнадцать минут — Стив будто ждёт подходящего автобуса. Он впитывает в себя цвета, звуки, голоса — заполняет пустоту, чтобы никогда не забывать, ради чего продолжает жить и бороться. И надеется, что где бы ни был сейчас Баки, у него тоже есть, чем заполнить такую пустоту.

***

В проулке, куда Стив сворачивает, срезая путь до дома, темно и пахнет сыростью.

За мусорными баками виднеется куча тряпья — Стив фиксирует её местоположение боковым зрением и идёт дальше. Когда он уже поворачивает за угол, за спиной внезапно раздаётся приглушённый треск, а потом сквозь помехи прорывается металлический голос: «Угр... ...ения ...оза обнул...».

Доля секунды — и Стив, позабыв обо всём, уже замирает перед кучей тряпья и пытается отыскать источник звука, отбрасывая в сторону ветошь и всякий мусор. В какой-то момент он нащупывает что-то похожее на слипшийся мех. В проулке по-прежнему темно, а света от мини-фонарика на связке ключей только и хватает, чтобы разглядеть очертания крупного животного. 

Пёс совершенно неподвижен, морда его оказывается втиснута между стеной и мусорным баком — отодвигать приходится с большой осторожностью. Пёс никак не реагирует на происходящее, даже когда Стив поднимает его с земли. 

Совершенно позабыв про пакет с продуктами, брошенный тут же рядом, Стив перехватывает свою ношу поудобнее и делает несколько шагов по направлению к улице. В этот момент на массивном ошейнике загорается красным небольшое табло — и снова треск, снова тот же металлический голос: «Угр... ...ения».

Уже выйдя на освещённую фонарями улицу, Стив понимает, что держит на руках вовсе не пса, а волка.

***

Уложив волка на пол в своей квартире, Стив внимательно его осматривает.

Табло на ошейнике больше не горит, но снять его всё равно не получается. Внешних повреждений и крови не заметно, но волк не просыпается и не издаёт никаких звуков. 

Вместо того чтобы позвонить в ветклинику, Стив набирает номер Брюса, хотя не вполне уверен, почему так поступает. 

Где-то на третьем длинном гудке перед глазами резко начинает плыть, и его накрывает ватная тишина. Стив ещё удивлённо смотрит на экран телефона — соединение пошло, высвечивается имя Брюса — а потом, не в силах бороться с враз подступившей усталостью, отрубается. 

 

Стив лежит на снегу, вокруг глухой тёмный лес. Вдруг над Стивом нависает большой волк, смотрит долго, недоверчиво — а потом запрокидывает голову и начинает выть. И в этом звуке столько боли и пустоты, что Стив невольно протягивает руку, прижимая ладонь к жёсткому меху. 

Страха нет, чувства опасности тоже — только ровное сердцебиение волка под пальцами. И металлический голос с неба: «Обнуление — подтвердите отказ от процедуры... подтвердите отказ...»

***

Следующее, что слышит Стив, это встревоженный голос Брюса:

— ...господи, Стив. У тебя всё в порядке?

Тело ломит и тянет, как после долгого боя. Стив лежит на полу в своей квартире, телефон валяется рядом, волка в пределах видимости не наблюдается. Стив протягивает руку, прижимая трубку к уху: 

— Да, кажется. Просто... — Окно открыто настежь, тёплый летний ветер треплет шторы, гуляет по квартире, и прямо у Стива перед глазами на ковёр медленно оседают несколько крупных снежинок. — ...номером ошибся, — говорит он как можно спокойнее, не надеясь, что Брюс поверит, даже он сам бы не купился.

— Мне приехать?..

Голос у Брюса сонный и расслабленный, но Стив знает свою команду не хуже, чем они — его, поэтому отвечает почти честно: 

— Я сам справлюсь, завтра поговорим. Хорошо?

— Тогда до завтра. — Брюс выдерживает паузу и только потом отключается.

 

А Стив ещё долгое время сидит, не двигаясь с места. Он же справится?

***

Как бы реалистично ни выглядело произошедшее, Стив предпочитает быть уверенным на все сто — во всех смыслах.

На следующее утро он первым делом вызывает на дом бригаду криминалистов, воспользовавшись личными связями Тони. А потом обращается к Брюсу с просьбой о внеочередном медицинском обследовании. 

Ни криминалисты, ни медики не находят ничего особенного.

Брюс и Тони его ни о чём не спрашивают, и Стив благодарен им за поддержку. Наташа временами чуть дольше задерживает на нём свой цепкий профессиональный взгляд, Сэм и Клинт чаще вытаскивают на просмотр спортивных матчей или просто посидеть в баре. 

Жизнь возвращается в своё обычное русло. Сплочённая команда, прикрывающая тыл, долгие, выматывающие миссии, редкий, но позволяющий побыть в одиночестве отдых. И вернувшаяся пустота, которую Стив теперь заполняет чтением личных дел Воющих коммандос и Зимнего солдата да просмотром старых военных фотографий и записей. 

И иногда, на грани сна и яви, он будто чувствует бьющееся под пальцами волчье сердце... и выбитые на ошейнике цифры — 32557.

***

ГИДРА не сдаётся, продолжая раз за разом поднимать очередную свою голову. Новая схватка с её отмирающими частями проходит не так гладко, как планировалось. Они все проходят не так, как планируется, но эта уверенно бьёт все рекорды за последние год-два по степени сопутствующего ущерба.

Двое агентов Нового Щ.И.Т.а мертвы, больше десятка — ранены. У Соколиного глаза сильные ожоги. От очередного костюма Железного человека осталась только половина, и та — нерабочая. Вдова рвёт и мечет — пока не замечает, что Капитан вдруг на глазах сереет и начинает заваливаться набок.

У Стива всего лишь неглубокая царапина да какая-то зараза с лезвия ножа, попавшая в организм и пустившая там корни. 

Врачи почти неделю пытаются выдрать эту дрянь из него с мясом.

***

Когда Стиву удаётся пробиться сквозь пелену забытья и тумана, чтобы хлебнуть боли и ярких красок, он видит больничную палату. Кресло у окна почти всегда занято — он помнит Сэма, Наташу, Фьюри. Почти всегда — потому что иногда он уверен, что видит волка, смотрящего на него немигающим, тяжёлым взглядом.

Один раз ему даже кажется, что волк лижет его занемевшие пальцы. Стив бы и рад его успокоить, потрепать за ухом. Но он не может ни шевельнуться, ни слова произнести. И только думает про себя непонятно откуда взявшееся: «Обнуление — подтверждаю отказ». Раз за разом, на повторе. 

В следующий раз на стуле сидит уже Клинт. Весь в бинтах, он что-то рассказывает, кривясь через слово, — Стив видит, как двигаются его губы, но вокруг по-прежнему тишина. На левой ладони как будто снежинки, они постепенно тают — становится щекотно. Стив не может пошевелиться, чтобы их стряхнуть, не может повернуть голову, чтобы развеять галлюцинацию, приходится терпеть. Он хочет прошептать: «Я в порядке».

В этот момент выражение лица Клинта застывает, он с трудом встаёт с кресла и пропадает из поля зрения.

А потом Стива накрывает всё и сразу — запахи, цвета, звуки. Он слышит протяжный волчий вой, который становится всё ближе и ближе, пока Стив не признаёт в нём свой собственный стон, полный боли. И с каждым новым вздохом — осознанным, прочувствованным до рези в глазах — в Стиве остаётся всё меньше места для пустоты.

***

Выписаться под свою ответственность удаётся только через пару недель.

К концу этого срока у Стива в палате скапливается вещей на две спортивные сумки — в вопросах поднятия боевого духа своего капитана Мстители проявляют завидное единодушие. 

Сэм несёт обе эти сумки и только довольно ухмыляется в ответ на ворчание Стива.

— Щадящий режим, капитан Роджерс. Две недели минимум, капитан Роджерс, — Сэм копирует голос лечащего врача Стива с удивительной точностью. А потом самого Стива: — Да, мэм. Есть, мэм. 

Стив уже собирается что-то ответить, но в этот момент они выходят на залитую солнечным светом улицу. Стив поднимает взгляд к небу, жмурится и ему впервые за долгое время удаётся вдохнуть полной грудью. 

Пока Стив стоит, застигнутый врасплох внезапной переменой, Сэм уже успевает поймать такси и закинуть сумки в багажник.

— Иногда чертовски приятно быть живым, не так ли, капитан Роджерс?

Стив широко улыбается и кивает:

— Чертовски верно, «мэм».

— Пора отвезти тебя домой, «сынок», — Сэм посмеивается и делает приглашающий жест в сторону такси.

***

Требования врача Стив соблюдает от и до, восстановление, хоть и идёт медленнее, чем ему хотелось бы, даёт очевидные результаты.

ГИДРА будто бы взяла передышку после их последнего столкновения, за время болезни Стива не было ни одного связанного с ней инцидента. Мстителям даже в неполном составе без особых проблем удаётся держать ситуацию под контролем. 

Можно было бы поверить, что с ГИДРА наконец выдохлась, но Стив не готов так обманываться. Чем дольше ГИДРА бездействует, тем страшнее будет её следующий удар.

***

Стиву и раньше снился этот кошмар — как Баки падает, падает и падает, сорвавшись с поезда. Но никогда он не видел, как тело Баки волокут по снегу, как тянется за ним длинный кровавый след. Как, словно в танце, кружатся снежинки, садятся на лицо Баки и тают от соприкосновения с кожей.

Или это лицо Стива...

Он пытается удержать Баки — но только снова и снова бессильно смотрит, как тот срывается. Стив тянет руку, но вместо неё у него почему-то только обрубок плеча, из которого начинают прорастать металлические сосуды и кости. Эта уродливая конструкция всё удлиняется и удлиняется, пытаясь дотянуться до Баки. И как бы быстро ни ехал поезд, как бы отчаянно ни пытался Стив отдёрнуть свою новую руку — Баки не убежать от этого железного «гарпуна». 

В тот момент, когда металлические пальцы смыкаются на горле Баки, Стив чувствует, как металлическую руку вырывает из его собственного тела. Он начинает протяжно скулить — не от боли, от ужаса и бессилия... И просыпается.

Прямо напротив него лежит тот самый волк, он смотрит Стиву в глаза — и поскуливает, тихо, жалобно.

— Всё хорошо, 3-2-5-5-7. Ты дома, 3-2-5-5-7, — Стив уговаривает то ли волка, то ли себя. И протягивает, наконец, здоровую, неметаллическую руку.

Волк даёт себя погладить, подползая ближе, — следит за Стивом, выжидает чего-то, а потом кладёт тяжёлую голову Стиву на грудь и затихает. 

Стив считает про себя удары волчьего сердца, и где-то на третьей тысяче, несмотря на всю абсурдность и опасность происходящего, проваливается в глубокий сон.

***

Первое, что Стив чувствует, когда просыпается — это холодная рука на животе, потом — горячее тело, прижимающееся к нему со спины.

— Ты всё так же храпишь, Роджерс. — Голос будто бы плохо слушается своего хозяина — в нём есть что-то от Баки, что-то от Зимнего солдата, что-то от волка — и совсем немного от сломанной рации. — Что тебе снилось? 

Ответить у Стива получается не сразу, но потом он уверенно произносит:

— Снег. Бескрайний лес. И волки.

Пальцы металлической руки на его животе едва заметно сжимаются.

— Это хорошо. Значит, 3-2-5-5-7 наконец-то дома. 

Невысказанное облегчение и надежда — у Стива ком встаёт в горле. Ничего не говоря, он переворачивается на другой бок и прижимается губами к губам Баки.

 

«Ты наконец-то дома».


End file.
